1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high sensitive gas sensor using carbon materials containing an ionic metal catalyst and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a high sensitive gas sensor, in which a metal catalyst is ionized and the ionized metal catalyst is evenly introduced into a carbon material to form a fine structure in the carbon material, so that the high sensitive gas sensor can be manufactured by using the carbon material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, NOR, COx and SOx gases, which are generated during the combustion process in the power plant, the waste incinerator and the combustion engine of the vehicle, may cause photochemical smog and acid rain. These gases are very harmful to the human body, but may not be sensed by the sensory organ of the human body, so a sensor capable of sending these gases in the early stage must be developed. A metal oxide semiconductor, such as SnO2, a solid electrolytic material, various organic substances, and a complex of a carbon black and an organic substance have been used for the materials of the gas sensor. However, the gas sensor manufactured by using the above materials represents many problems, such as limitation of application fields. In the case of the gas sensor manufactured by using the metal oxide semiconductor or the solid electrolytic material, the gas sensor can be normally operated when the high temperature of 200° C. to 600° C. or above is applied to the gas sensor. In the case of the gas sensor manufactured by using the organic substance, the electric conductivity is very low. In addition, in the case of the gas sensor manufactured by using the complex of the carbon black and the organic substance, the sensitivity is very low. Further, the gas sensor manufactured by using the above material represents the low sensitive time and the low recovery rate. In addition, the gas sensor is very expensive, so that the gas sensor is not extensively used.